Five Rings to the Daughters of Another Land
by ErraticPerfectionist
Summary: Five human girls discover they have been transported to Middle Earth. But for what purpose? *Chapter 6 up* Let's face it, very few people write a good summary. So just read it. (please? ^_^)
1. The Five Rings

Disclaimer: The obvious are Tolkien's creations. The others are ours. We ain't making any money from this.

Authors' Note: For those die-hard Lord of the Rings fans, who know a good deal more about the history of Middle-Earth than we do, here's a few things we've changed/made up for the sake of convenience to our story.

Elladan and Elrohir's birth (Elrond's sons) occurred in the Third Age, 521. The Formation of the Council of the Wise will be made Third Age, 2340- the same year as Isumbras the First became the first Took to be Thain of the Shire. 

That's it for now. Chances are this won't make a lot of sense anyway to most of you…bare with us. It's _fanfiction_.

We'd greatly appreciate it if you could review please, and let us know what you think.

***********************************************

Three Rings to the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven Rings to the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine to Mortal Men doomed to die

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

From this excludes the Strangers Five,

Five Rings to the Daughters of Another Land,

Look to them and keep Hope alive,

The Sight will lend a helping hand

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring cannot beat Truth, One Ring cannot kill all,

One Ring defeats not Green, Nor shall it stop Unknown,

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

Listen carefully, listen well,

Your strengths are chosen,

For here shall tell,

Strong friends are proven.

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

******************************************************

Canberra, Australia…

  "This market doesn't look very promising," Demaia pouted, looking around. It seemed more like a country fair than a marketplace. There were many craft stalls and some food, but not much else.

  "There's more to it than you think," Elaírha retorted. "Keep walking and you'll find something decent; Riesha and I always do." Riesha was Elaírha's younger sister.

  "Yeah, we found a reasonable jewellery display, but we didn't have any money on us by the time we found it- with all our wandering, we got thirsty." Riesha added.

  "Let's go," Abigail began to physically drag the last member of their little group, Luminara down one of the rows between stands.

  "Abi- it's that way," Elaírha pointed to the aisle left several times.

  Abigail grabbed Elaírha's arm as well and dragged both her friends towards the aisle, leaving Riesha and Demaia to follow.

  "Oh, look at these!" Abigail squealed in delight. Being a die-hard fanatic of fashion and accessories, Abigail could spend her entire month's pocket money in a flash.

  "Try not to over do it this time," Luminara grinned. "Remember, you've still got to buy lunch."

  Abigail pouted childishly. "Are you saying I'm not allowed to buy anything? Not even one?"

  "That'd be my opinion," Demaia grumbled. Luminara and Demaia were Abigail's younger sisters.

  The five had become fast friends after facing the same torment at school for having 'weird' names. Demaia was the youngest of the group at 14 years old. Next came Riesha at 15, then Luminara at 16, Elaírha and Abigail being 17 years apiece. Technically Elaírha was the eldest, being several months older than Abigail, but Abigail tended to be the most dominant of the bunch.

  "Hey- that's cool," Luminara pointed out an ornate silver ring bearing a pinkish stone. "Excuse me- how much is this one?"

  While Luminara paid for her purchase, Riesha and Demaia found rings of their own liking; both silver, one with almost Celtic design around a strange blue stone and the other holding a green stone between two leaves.

  "Those are nice but have a look at this one," Elaírha held up the elaborate silver ring she had just paid for. The stone was pure jade. 

  "Yikes, that must've cost a bit," Riesha remarked, handing over the money for hers to the vendor. "It being jade and all."

  "Well let's say, I'm going to be having a _very_ cheap lunch," Elaírha admitted. "But it's worth it, I reckon."

  They turned to look at Abigail.

  "I can't choose," Abigail whined. "They're all so pretty. I couldn't just get only one…"

  "Choose, Abi," Demaia urged impatiently.

  Abigail bit her lip and looked at the selection of rings again. "This one," she decided, picking a simple but fine-looking silver ring with a black stone. She paid for it and smiled happily.

  "Well, put it on," Luminara gestured that they had all put their rings on, and that her elder sister should too.

  Abigail grinned and slid it onto her middle finger; it fit perfectly.

  The world around them turned grey, and blurred from their vision, leaving them shielding their eyes against the bright light that surrounded them.

******************************************

Tuckborough, The Shire…

  Abigail groaned loudly at the pounding in her head. "What the hell…" she complained, opening her eyes. They widened as she took in her surroundings. 

  A half-normal-size door opened and a short woman walked in with a tray of cloths and bowls of hot water.

  The woman blinked at her. "Ah, you're awake," she said with a heavy accent.

  Abigail screamed. The woman stood there, staring stoutly at the girl before her. There were moans coming from the other four makeshift beds of blankets. Abigail didn't stop screaming until one of those sat up and thumped her with a pillow.

  "Thank you, Ellie," Luminara murmured.

  "How are you all then?" the short woman asked. "I was wondering when you'd wake up- if you would at all. I was quite worried."

  Elaírha looked at the woman; her carrot-coloured hair, her short height, her strange clothes and warm brown eyes. It dawned on Elaírha, making her own eyes widen. "You're a hobbit!"

  The woman looked amused. "Of course I am. What did you think I was?" She dampened a cloth and wiped Elaírha's sweaty forehead. "My name's Peony Took. I am the wife of Isumbras Took, Thain of the Shire."

  Luminara rubbed her temples. "Hobbit…Thain of the Shire…Isumbras? W-we're in Middle-Earth?"

  "In the Shire," Peony agreed, going over to the door and shouting, "Gertrude! Isabel! Nathaniel! Hurry up with those trays- they're awake!"

  Peony turned her attention to a woozy-looking Demaia. "We found you ladies on the other side of the hills near Tookbank."

  "Where are we now?" Riesha blinked dully.

  "Tuckborough- the Great Smials, to be exact," Peony replied proudly.

  "The ancestral home of the Tooks," Elaírha murmured.

  At that moment, several other hobbits entered the room, all bearing large trays of broth, bread and water.

  "Gertrude- start with that one there," Peony directed, gesturing to Riesha. "Isabel, you deal with this lady here," – pointing at Elaírha- " and Nathaniel, take care of that one there." She nodded her head towards a stunned-looking Abigail.

  "What's Middle-Earth?" Abigail whispered to Luminara, taking the bowl of broth from Nathaniel warily.

  Luminara rolled her eyes. "Tell you later," she whispered back.

  "Thank you," Elaírha said to the hobbits, taking a sip of the soup. "I had always thought hobbits didn't like strangers."

  "Most of them don't- but you ladies aren't strangers," Peony answered. Her implied statement hung in the air.

  "I'm Elaírha," she introduced herself. "That's Riesha, my little sister; that's Demaia, Luminara and Abigail. They're sisters too, but not family related to me and Rie."

  "Elaírha- an Elvish name?" Peony enquired.

  Elaírha shrugged. "I don't think it was intended to be- though don't ask what it means, I have no idea."

  Peony looked them over intently then nodded her head, obviously deciding something. "When you've finished, put the bowls next to you and rest…we'll see how you are tomorrow."

  "How did we get sick?" Demaia asked hoarsely, eating the food at a rapid rate of knots.

  Peony seemed surprised. "I don't know how- I assumed you would be able to tell us how you came to be in the Shire and so ill as well. You all had bad fevers…and you've been out-cold for almost a week."

  Elaírha exchanged glances with her friends. None of them said a word as they grateful finished off the meals given to them. Peony's three young children took the crockery and cups back, leaving the five girls alone.

  There was silence as they lay back down.

  Luminara broke out into laughter. "How cool is this," she remarked quietly. "We're in Middle Earth!"

  "Hey, do you think we can meet the Elves and Gandalf?" Riesha whispered excitedly.

  "Gandalf visits those hobbits that he befriends in the Shire- he may or may not come to Tuckborough," Elaírha commented softly.

  "Elves?" Abigail demanded incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

  "Shh!" the others hissed at her.

  "Middle Earth; you remember J.R.R. Tolkien's books?" Luminara began.

  "Vaguely…that's Lord of the Rings, yeah?" Abigail guessed blindly. "Like the movie we went to see last month?"

  "Exactly. Except that we're several hundred years before that happens," Luminara explained.

  "You mean Elves like that gorgeous blond guy in the Fellowship?" Abigail squealed.

  "Shut up!" Demaia groaned. "Yes, she means elves like that- but there's more than just him, you know."

  "Besides, depending on which source is true, Legolas might not even be born yet," Elaírha pointed out.

  "Who's Leg-less?" Abigail wrinkled her nose in distaste.

  Riesha sniggered. "Leg-o-las," she corrected. "That's the blond guy."

  "Man, what a shitty name," Abigail giggled.

  "It means Green Leaf in Sindarin," Elaírha informed her. "Given that Legolas is a Silvan Elf- or 'wood-elf' as you would know it best- I think it's quite fitting, don't you?"

  "It still sounds funny," Abigail protested.

  "This coming from the girl who thinks he's hot?" Demaia snorted. "Now be quiet and let's go to sleep like Peony said."

  "Mama's girl," Abigail muttered under her breath, but they all obeyed.

  The next day as for the most part they had recovered, Peony resolved to take Elaírha and Luminara to the seamstress in Tuckborough.

  'Ellie' and 'Lumi' as Peony called them, explaining that they was more 'hobbity' names, found it relatively difficult to move about the Great Smials- the roofs were quite low, so that Ellie with her 6ft height couldn't stand up straight without having to bend over as she walked. Luminara did little better- she had to bend her head down.

  Worse yet, whatever room they entered, there would be hobbits there who would go silent and stare at them as they passed through. Both girls tried to smile, but got no response.__

  Finally out of the front door, Elaírha shielded her eyes from the bright light until her vision had adjusted. The first thing she noticed was the unbelievably green hills.

  "Come," Peony urged, noting that her guests had stopped in awe. "I dare say it will take quite some time to have you both fitted up for dresses." She eyed their jeans with distaste and they heard her mutter quietly, "Not fit to be seen as women…breeches and trousers…whatever is the world coming to…"

  Tuckborough's shops were only slightly bigger than the hobbit-hole they'd just come from, and the hobbits stared at them just as much as Peony took them about her business. The only difference was that these hobbits whispered to each other and seemed more curious than afraid.

  "Ah, Mrs Dilmore," Peony smiled. "I have two customers for you to fit up with respectable dresses today."

  "Indeed," Mrs Dilmore blinked at the two humans. With a inward breath she drew Elaírha into a back room, where numerous rolls of earthy-coloured material were stored on long shelves. "You'll need to remove your…clothes, so I can take proper measurements of you…no doubt a stool or chair will come in handy…" She left, leaving Elaírha feeling very awkward.

  Beyond the door, she could hear Mrs Dilmore ordering her helpers around and instructing Luminara similarly behind the screen they'd seen when they'd walked in.

  Mrs Dilmore re-entered the storeroom soon, carrying a chair with her. The storeroom was quite a bit taller than the rest of the shop, so Elaírha was able to stand up.

  The seamstress took one look at Elaírha who was crossing her arms, shifting on her feet uncomfortably. "Good Heavens…not even proper under garments…" she put her hand to her forehead dramatically. Taking a purposeful stance, and a determinedly look in her eye, Mrs Dilmore crisply commanded. "Arms out."

  Elaírha was immensely grateful when she was allowed to put her t-shirt and jeans on again. She emerged from the storeroom just as one of hobbit-helpers came in and pulled a large roll of dark green fabric from the bottom shelf.

  Luminara was blushing with a look of humiliation on her face. "Was it as bad for you as it was for me?" she asked quietly, under the discussions of their host and the seamstress who were arguing over cost and style.

  "Yes, possibly even worse," Elaírha replied inaudibly.

  "-done by tomorrow afternoon, I'll bring the next ones in and pick them up at the same time," Peony informed Mrs Dilmore.

  "We'll get to work immediately," Mrs Dilmore agreed.

  "Come, ladies," Peony opened the door for them. Once outside, the noise-level reduced considerably. "I have some other shopping I have to do if that's alright."

  "Sure," Luminara answered.

  By the time they returned to the Great Smials, Elaírha and Luminara were laden with cloth bags filled with vegetables, flour and other such groceries. Peony seemed delighted that they offered to help, as it meant not having to carry it home the next day.

  Intent on earning her keep, Elaírha helped Peony and the other Took wives of the Great Smials in the kitchen doing the minor jobs they that would give her, leaving Luminara to be interrogated by their sisters.

  When the lights were all put out, and all in the adjoining hobbit-holes of the Great Smials were in bed with full bellies, the five human girls talked.

  "Wow, and she like just bought you clothes and all?" Demaia enquired. Of them all, she was the only one to remain sick. Her face was deathly pale, her eyes and nose were red, and she coughed often.

  "I couldn't believe it- I mean, I thought hobbits would scream and run away at the sight of us, let alone help us this much!" Elaírha agreed, keeping her voice soft. "I mean, the hobbit-women didn't seemed to mind me being in the kitchen at all."

  "I think we should plan a future here," Luminara said.

  They were all silent.

  "It would be best- we have no idea how we got here, or how to get home, and for the moment I don't mind being a part of this world at all," Luminara continued in practical tone. "If we can help out with chores here and perhaps try to find some paid work so that we can build a hobbit-hole for ourselves- but bigger of course- then I don't think we'd have to rely so much on Peony…she's been very kind to us indeed, but I don't want to abuse the chances she is giving us."

  Her calm reason met more silence.

  At last, Elaírha spoke. "As crazy as it sounds being said aloud, I think it's a good idea. Peony- and indeed, many of the hobbits- they are willing to give us a chance…at living. Best of all, living among them…I don't know about you, but I would prefer a short lifetime living among these honest and cheerful people than I would eternity among the world of Men in Middle Earth."

  "Agreed," Riesha replied quietly.

  "Sounds like an idea to me," Demaia commented. "Abigail?"

  "Well, actually, I wouldn't mind an eternity with men, but I definitely think these people are going to be the ones who know how to have fun," Abigail decided.

  "The vote is unanimous," Luminara declared, before they all closed their eyes to rest for another day.


	2. Riesha's Dreams

  Riesha emerged from her room, not having to bend over to get through the door, nor as she walked through the halls to the kitchen. She sat down to the breakfast Luminara and Elaírha had made, lying on a 'normal'-sized table.

  Their own _smial_; built just over the hill north from Tuckborough in the Shire. Of course that was hardly recent news- the five humans had lived in their own 'hobbit'-hole for three years, and in the Shire for a total of five. Peony still played predominantly in their lives, teaching them 'womanly skills' such as proper sewing and cooking, for though they had some idea of how to do both activities, the girls weren't very proficient in it.

  They had agreed early on, that a job had to be found for each of them, as it wouldn't be fair if one or more 'leeched' from the ones working.

  Elaírha had taken up sewing, aiding the very hobbit-woman who had first made their clothes: Mrs Dilmore. Abigail found employment at the local inn as a servant-maid, or waitress as the humans called it. Luminara's decision to take care of the home had been a much-debated one, but after she made a roster of chores for them all to do, they soon gave way to her line of reasoning.

  Demaia, it seemed long ago when Peony still took care of them, was never to get well again, but after Elaírha and Luminara carried her outside one time, frightened that she would die without ever seeing the beauty of the Shire, Demaia had gotten better…until she went back inside for several days to rest. After a series of trials and experiments, it was established that Demaia needed to spend each day outside in the garden if she was to remain in good health. This did not mean she slept outside: but only when the sun rose each morning. They often found Demaia up early outside, tending to the garden she had made for them, growing a variety of vegetables and fruits and flowers. Needless to say, she found occupation as a gardener for the Tooks in Tuckborough.

  Riesha had somehow managed to get herself into the mail service. This required her to travel throughout the Shire a lot more than her sister or friends, though on occasion Elaírha had walked with her, on some errand delivering odds and ends from hobbit to hobbit. The scenery was magnificent, more fair than she was likely ever to see again, but of late she had begun to have strange dreams.

  "Another one then?" Elaírha asked, pouring tea. She knew what troubled her sister, and what the tired look on Riesha's face meant.

  Riesha nodded tiredly. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Always the same image- a man and woman with a young child- they are exhausted and wounded, I think…and…I don't know how I know it, but they're headed for Bree- I'm sure of it, and yet I've never been there!"

  "Not yet. Just don't ask the Brandybucks if they have any mail- you could end up there," Luminara advised.

  "Anyway, I see them leaving Bree- and then it's all blurry. There are orcs, that's for sure. I see them standing victoriously over the bodies of the man and woman- the child is screaming as they crowd over it maliciously. A sword lies broken on the road where the orcs had somehow managed to cut through it." Riesha shook her head, the memory of it making her shudder. "It means something. It's not random- don't ask how I know, it's like all the rest of it…but I think- maybe…maybe we're meant to help them in someway." Riesha glanced up to see the expression on their faces.

  It was worried looks exchanged. Luminara and Elaírha knew a fair bit about Middle-Earth and its history. However, their siblings weren't. Riesha, Demaia and Abigail all knew the movie and the actors who played the roles. They had not gone to study more about Middle-Earth.

  "The Sword that was Broken," Luminara said quietly.

  "The Dúnedain." Elaírha added softly. "Do you think…?"

  "This is a strange world where many things that we were not inclined to understand or perform in our world is common in this world," Luminara replied.

  Riesha remembered something else that had stuck in her mind- something not dream related. "It may not be important…but a hobbit called Sméagol left the Shire a while ago. He was outcast because they said he'd gone insane. I find it strange that any hobbit would go insane, much less leave such a wonderful place."

  Elaírha paled as Luminara gasped.

  "What is it?" Riesha asked quickly.

  "Sméagol will sometime in the future be known as Gollum," Elaírha explained.

  "The filthy creature who found the Ruling Ring before Bilbo?" Riesha demanded.

  "Except Bilbo won't be around for…ooh…let's say another five hundred years." Luminara remarked feigning indifference.

  "Shit!" Riesha yelled. "What do we do now?"

  Luminara looked to Elaírha, Riesha following her gaze.

  It seemed to Riesha that her elder sister's silence seemed to be a struggle of the issue before deciding finally, "If he's already gone, then it's too late for us to follow him. He'd already be into the Misty Mountains and in hiding by now." She sat down at the table. "As for you dream- if it _is_ who we think it is, then it's probably vital that we find them before it happens and warn them- get help somehow."

  "Probably vital?" Riesha echoed. "I think definitely vital is what you should be saying."

  "Rie, you're assuming these dreams are real," Elaírha reminded harshly. "Now, I'm trusting you and believing you as much as I can, but the fact remains we don't know _when_ this is going to happen, or even exactly _where_. They were heading for Bree…well that's great, but from which direction? How many orcs are there? Is it possible for us to get out of the situation alive as well as these people? Is there somewhere nearby we can go for help? Are _we_ the ones meant to save these people?"

  An angry rage built up in Riesha as Elaírha questioned her dream. Riesha knew the answer to that last question. Yes, it was they, the five human girls from another world who were meant to rescue that small family, most importantly of all- the child. "Shut up! You are such a coward! Are you that scared of losing your life you will not help them in the least bit? Are you afraid of trying to make something work in your life that is _worth_ doing more than any dress or shirt you can sew? I don't know what direction- but can it hurt to spend a little time in Bree? Or is that what you're afraid of, leaving the Shire? I have no idea how many orcs there are- too many for a lone knight defending his wife and child to defeat alone! I don't know and I don't care if we get out alive- so long as we've tried! Bree is the place to get help! And yes, _we_ are the ones meant to save these people!" Riesha paused to catch her breath.

  Elaírha looked on the verge of tears as Riesha resumed. "What you do is your business- but I'm going to Bree! Hang my job; I'll find something else to do. Delivering mail is boring anyway." With that Riesha stormed out the door and began in the direction of the roads that would eventually lead to Bree.

  She knew it was utterly foolish to go without food, supplies or even a spare change of clothes; Elaírha was going to know it as well and possibly stubbornly wait on the doorstep for her to come back and get it; waiting for her younger sister to make a complete idiot of herself and then convince her to stay. But Riesha was determined this time. She wasn't going to stay in the Shire; the images of those poor people whom Luminara and Elaírha seemed to recognise by description was trapped in Riesha's mind.

  As the sun began to set, Riesha sat down beside the road and sighed. She was tired and hungry, and the anger that had inflamed her that morning had all but vanished. Bitterly, she knew she was going to have to go back. She had no money on her, even to buy meagre supplies to suffice a day of walking. Not wanting to go back that same day- if it were possible, for it was getting dark and she would soon be lost in the darkness- Riesha curled up in her spot and forced herself to sleep.

  Riesha woke up to the smell of freshly cooked food. She looked around to see Elaírha scooping dirt over the remains of what had been a small fire.

  Wordlessly, Elaírha held out a toasted sandwich of melted cheese and bacon before wiping the oil off her utensils and stashing them in one of several packs sitting nearby.

  Riesha took a bite from the sandwich, holding it in her mouth as Elaírha threw a large pack at her.

  "I thought you might like some clothes for when we get to Bree." Elaírha commented. "Come on, you'll have to eat as we walk if we're to make it to Bree in time." With that, she began walking up the road.

  Riesha grinned triumphantly and raced after her sister.


	3. Finding Dream in Reality

  Bree was not a big town; in fact, Ellie wasn't sure if it could yet classified as a town. Oh, it had one or two inns and quite a few houses, and a variety of tradesmen but it seemed more like a big village than a small town.

  Best of all, was a familiar name; 'The Prancing Pony'. Hoping that it would be as cheery for them as it had seemed for the hobbits in the movie, they walked in.

  "Hello there," a big man with a warm friendly face greeted. "Is there something I can do for you Ladies?"

  "We need a room- I'm not sure how long we'll be staying here in Bree. But I have the money to pay. And a meal wouldn't go astray." Ellie said, trying not to reflect how nervous she was. She and Riesha had argued outside who would do the speaking- Elaírha had lost; somehow.

  The man sighed. "I'm afraid the rooms are full this season; don't know why though. But I can serve you a hearty meal- half the price since I can't help you more."

  "Thank you," Ellie smiled back.

  "Butterbur's the name. Let's see if we can't find you a table," he said, looking around the tavern.

  Ellie saw little hope of being able to stay there even for a meal- and it disturbed her that they would have to find some place else where it would be even more unfamiliar.

  "Ah, come with me," Butterbur led them to a table with a man in a dark cloak watching the room. "Excuse me, Mr Ranger, sir. But would you mind eating in your room? These Ladies have travelled far, I gather since I don't recognise them from round here and I know most people in Bree, and there's no rooms, but they've agreed to a meal here…but as you can see there's no tables."

  Ellie and Riesha shifted uncomfortably.

  "I like to watch the people here," the ranger replied, speaking in a smooth deep voice. "It is my right, as is any who come here and pay for lodgings that I be able to sit here undisturbed."

  As Butterbur opened his mouth, Elaírha interrupted, "I don't want any trouble. The Ranger is right. It's alright…do you know where else we might be able to find another inn where we won't be cheated?"

  Butterbur frowned disappointedly.

  "With the Ladies' permission, they may eat their meal here at this table- on the condition they do not pester me." The Ranger replied coolly.

  Butterbur turned with a hopeful smile.

  "Thank you- Mr Ranger, sir." Elaírha inclined her head.

  The Ranger used his feet to push out the two chairs opposite him.

  Riesha hung her pack from the back of the chair and sat down. Ellie followed suit. They eyed the present company of the room, trying not to find anyway to annoy the Ranger.

  It seemed the Men drinking at the bar were keenly interested in them. Elaírha looked down at the table, uncomfortable with the attention they were attracting.

  "Where are you from?" the Ranger asked suddenly.

  "What?" Ellie glanced up, at the hooded Man.

  "I asked where are you from?" he repeated.

  "Why?" Ellie replied warily.

  The Ranger was silent again.

  Butterbur appeared, with a tray bearing two bowls of hearty stew.

  "Thank you," Ellie smiled. "Do you want me to pay now?" She asked, reaching for her the coin pouch from up her sleeve.

  "No- not until after," Butterbur smiled warmly. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't let the Ranger spoil your dinner. He's a sneaky sort of Man to be dealing with, but I trust him with you- he's never let any woman who enters here be harmed by the drunkards. Has something against it, I think."

  Ellie gave a short nod. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind."

  There was quiet at the Ranger's table though the rest of the tavern was quite noisy.

  Elaírha wasn't surprised to see hobbits in 'the Prancing Pony', though Riesha was until her sister quietly explained it to her.

  "You wear unusual dress for a human," the Ranger stated without warning. "Those styles are more susceptible to hobbit-women."

  "You wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain," Ellie replied.

  "Try me."

  "We come from the Shire," Riesha answered his original question.

  "Strange. I had thought the hobbits were rather particular about outsiders being around their home and land."

  "We weren't accepted without resistance. I know there are some who would not mind if we didn't return there again- in their lifetime or their descendants'." Ellie commented. "Unfortunately for them, I have every intention of going back. I've never found a more cheerful place to be. They say smiles, laughter and happiness increase a person's life-span. If that's so, I'm living to be live to be over a hundred."

  "Then why did you leave?" The Ranger queried slyly.

  Ellie caught Riesha's eye, warning her not to say anything. "Restlessness I suppose. Want to see what was out further before we stay there til the end of our days. It's the habit of the young to seek the things they can't have- and a lesson to them that what you want is not always the nicest of things. 'Home always has a welcome mat', or so I've heard." Ellie remarked trying to seem nonchalant.

  "If you say so," the Ranger took out his pipe and lit the weed at the end.

  Ellie wrinkled her nose. She'd always been allergic to cigarette smoke and the pipe wasn't much better.

  "I don't believe what you say your reasons are for leaving such a safe haven, but if you are willing to submit to my protection, then you may stay with me while I am here." The Ranger offered.

  "That's kind of you," Riesha said, noncommittal.

  "I ask no favours. But I have seen the way the Men hereabouts have been watching you- I would not have them take advantage of your innocence."

  "Thank you," Ellie said at last. "We'll pay our share of the lodgings, if that's alright with you."

  "As you wish. But might I enquire your names?"

  "I'm Ellie and this is Riesha- Rie for short."

  The Ranger inclined his head. "Welcome to Bree," the Ranger stated, standing up. "Shall I show you to our room? You can bathe and be asleep- I will return here and stay to study the comings and goings longer before I take my leave."

  Elaírha and Riesha woke the next morning to find the Ranger poking the fire.

  "Butterbur asked me to inform him when you awoke so that he might bring breakfast up here." The Ranger informed them.

  "Sir?" Ellie yawned tiredly. "What should we call you?"

  The Ranger turned. His hood lay across his shoulders and for the first time they saw his face clearly. He had dark hair and dark eyes in a face that spoke of aged wisdom in a Man, but there were little signs of aging. "Hereabouts I am simply called 'Ranger'."

  _And elsewhere?_ Ellie wished she could say, but it would reveal too much.

  "If I may intrude, what is it you wish to do in Bree? If you have need of tradesman or otherwise, I can help you," Ranger let them know.

  "No, we were just passing through, really," Riesha shrugged. She looked to Ellie with a meaningful glance.

  "Then where is it you walk?" Ranger queried. "I have company on the road who will meet me here, before we travel East. Perhaps we can accompany you?"

  Ellie glanced at Riesha trying to be certain she had understood correctly. "Perhaps we can meet your company on the road before Bree. We have no specific destination in mind, but to travel. Your offer sounds welcoming. I don't much like having only my sister for companionship." She grinned cheekily at Riesha who stuck her tongue out.

  "Then you are welcome to come with us, but I would wait for them, lest I miss them on the Road- it is possible they may travel in the trees." Ranger replied.

  "No!" Riesha blurted out.

  Ranger turned sharply. "Why's that?"

  "I have a bad feeling for whoever travels that Road east in so small a group." Riesha bullshitted as she went along. "Is it a large number of people you shall be meeting?"

  "What danger could be met on that Road? I rode it not many a week ago and there was no trouble."

  "Orcs." Riesha said, cursing herself for sounding like an idiot.

  "It's true- we heard reports of orcs being abroad," Ellie said then realised her mistake, adding, "Well, we think they were orcs. The way the hobbits described them- terrible and horrible they said, ugly and nasty with queer weapons strapped to them- we surmised that they were the evil creatures of Mordor."

  Ranger eyed them concernedly. "What you say troubles me, though there is little sense in it. Come, we will travel out, as you say. Hurry this morning, for I would leave long before the Sun is high."

***********************************************************

  The sound of running feet; she stumbled. The young boy, no more than eight years old, carried close as possible to her chest, cried out as she fell. She struggled to get up then was off again.

  Her breath was laboured, rasping with the effort. "Weathertop," she whispered, as it came into her sight. Exhaustedly, she stumbled again. This time, she waited until her lungs cooled from their fiery pain, listening for any sound of something else coming. 

  With forced strength she rose again, looking behind her, then to the trees on either side. Nothing. Only the leaves stirred in the early autumn breeze. She had been running like that for many days- she could not remember how long- barely sleeping but for when she fell and exhaustion overwhelmed her body. Her mind she cared not but for it to guide her in her sole purpose; _get the boy to Rivendell_.

  The orcs had already initialised the attack Ranger's wife and child when they had found them. Ranger had fought them back valiantly, but the mother and child bore wounds of the orcs' poisoned blades for which they would assuredly die without help.

  Riesha had picked up a stick and joined Ranger in his desperate struggle to free them, leaving Elaírha to make a quick decision before the orcs turned on her. She had no weapons, and her meagre skills in basic self-defence would lack any real potential fight those hideous creatures.

  An opening was made in the battle. Elaírha made her decision. Racing in, she grabbed the boy in her arms, roughly kicking an orc out of the way before dashing off down the Road. It might have been wise to leave the Road and continue on that way; but she didn't know the area at all lest of all well, and there was the distinct possibility that there were more orcs just waiting for that kind of opportunity.

  The boy was badly wounded, and if each of his cuts were as painful as the gash in her arm, he should be screaming; but he had long ago lost consciousness.

  Hoping greatly that no danger would appear now, she headed up to Weathertop more slowly than before.

  Laying the boy down, she pushed back his eyes lids; the whites of his eyes were bright red and the irises were cloudy white.

  "Not good," she whispered. She put her hands to her mouth, breathing in and clearing her mind as to what to do. "Bandages." She decided; it was a desperate act, for bandages would do very little for him now in his dire condition.

  Nevertheless, she tore at the hem of her skirt; feeling the muscles in her arms strain and pull against the hardy fabric. It broke at last and she ripped it into strips, wrapping them around the boy's cuts and wounds as best she could. With the strip leftover, she bandaged her own arm, difficult though it was.

  She stood up, watching him for a moment; he didn't move. She wandered over to the edge, looking out into the fading darkness. She couldn't see anything coming, though she really lacked the sight to tell anyway; since mid-teenage-hood she had been established as shortsighted as her father. Her glasses were in her pack, which she still wore unconsciously on her back.

  Suddenly remembering it, she took the water-skin off her belt and took several larges gulps before going back to the boy and forcing him to drink some.

  The days until she reached the Ford were much the same as when she had first escaped the fight with the boy. She remembered little of them save the same routine of checking to make sure he was alright, running then slowing as her body needed for her to keep going and the constant battle to preserve the little food she had while eating/drinking enough to keep them both alive.

  The boy remained unconscious, though he drank the water without choking; which Elaírha looked upon as a blessing.

  When she reached the Ford at last, stumbling as she had for so long, her legs shaking as she carried her own weight and the boy in her arms, she dropped down beside it. Relief gave her the energy to sit up again and swim across, the boy's deadweight ever trying to go under.

  When she reached the other side, she rested again, giving into fatigue.

  She sat bolt upright, knowing someone was there nearby. It was not a sound that awoke her, but what is more commonly known as the sixth sense; the ability to know when someone is close by.

  She looked to the boy instantly, where an Elf knelt next to him, checking his vital signs.

  "Orcs," Elaírha choked, trying to find moisture in her dry throat.

  The Elf turned, looking at her sharply, before taking his own water-skin and helping her to drink it.

  "It was orcs," she repeated tiredly. "Somewhere between Bree and Weathertop…I don't know exactly where. Ranger…" She fought for the words as her mind blacked out and she slipped into the same unconsciousness that had overcome Ranger's son.


	4. Siblings and Love

  Riesha grinned as Elaírha entered the dining hall for breakfast, looking still half-asleep. Her hair was still the mussed mess it always was of a morning, and Ellie yawned, glaring at her younger sister through blurry eyes as she sat down at the table. They'd been in Rivendell for a over week now, and Elaírha had spent most of her time, taking care of the young boy, who'd be introduced to them as Arahad, while his father remained in the care of the Elves; his wounds had been far deeper and more infected than any that Riesha had received. Therefore, Elaírha liked her sleep a lot…

  Arahad was sitting on Elaírha's other side. He looked up to her and asked, "What are you going to do today?"

  Ellie glanced down at the boy, rather fond of him, despite the number of questions she seemed required to answer. "Think up ways of getting even with my delightfully irritating little sister." Ellie replied.

  Arahad giggled. "I wanted to learn some sword fighting today," he said, then gestured for her to lean down closer. "But I need to ask Elladan if he can teach me. I don't know which one Elladan is. Can you point him out to me?"

  Elaírha raised an eyebrow. "You're assuming I know. Sorry, my little friend, but I can't guess any better than you can. I don't know very many people around here, let alone who is who."

  Arahad pointed to the two grey-eyed dark-haired Elves appearing exactly like mirror images sitting next to Master Elrond's Lady, Celebrían. They looked at her with amusement evident on their faces, a twinkle of what seemed to be mischief in their eyes.

  "Don't suppose you'd care to tell him yourselves, would you?" Elaírha asked hopefully.

  "If he had simply asked us, we would have; but we are keen to see if you can guess correctly." The one nearest Arwen, furthest away from Celebrían commented.

  Ellie sighed and squinted a bit, shrugged. "Give me a few minutes…then I'll draw straws and see what comes up."

  The twins inclined their heads, consenting to her decision. They looked down at their breakfasts, simultaneously take a bite.

  "Hey, Charlie!" Ellie called.

  The one next to Celebrían looked up first, just moments before his brother.

  Elaírha pointed to the one next to Celebrían. "That's the one you want. Elladan."

  "Charlie?" the other twin's amusement was evident.

  "A boy's name." Ellie explained. "Our grandfather used the same technique for our twin uncles- called "hey Charlie" and whichever one turned around, that was usually the one he wanted." Elaírha smiled at the memory.

  "Well, you are correct. And I am?" the twin that had first spoken teased.

  "Annoying me," Ellie replied bluntly, unable to keep from smiling. "As I said to Arahad- I don't know who's who. I didn't know Elladan either until he mentioned it."

  "Elladan, might you teach me more swordplay today?" Arahad queried. "Lady Riesha wants to as well."

  Ellie looked incredulously at her sister. "Are you telling me, I had to guess which twin was Elladan, when it's beneficial to you?"

  Riesha grinned. "Ah…I can see my darling older sister is slowly becoming more awake."

  "Remind me to throttle you later."

  "Don't worry, I won't."

  Ellie quickly got to her feet, sparking Riesha's reaction to jump from her chair by the other side and stay out of her sister's reach.

  The two of them grinned at each other. Elaírha sat back down. "This is going to be interesting. You either miss out on the rest of breakfast, or you can suffer being put in a head lock."

  "Cow."

  "Moo."

  "Always knew you were."

  "Knew I was what? Nicer than you are?"

  Riesha stuck her tongue and warily sat back down.

  Elaírha smiled broadly. "I've got you paranoid now. If I move in the slightest you'll be up and across the other side of the room."

  "Whatever." Riesha retorted, reaching for a slice of toast.

  Elaírha made a sharp movement, resulting in Riesha falling off her chair.

  Arahad giggled. Ellie turned back to him. "Make sure you eat everything on your plate. I don't like talking to skeletons- rather creepy, don't you think?"

  Arahad nodded, shovelling more food into his mouth, still smiling.

  Elaírha looked around the Elves eating at the table. Most had turned their attention back to their food. All except Elladan's twin who seemed to watch the humans just a moment longer, an expression of somewhat subdued disappointment on his face.

  Elaírha reached out to take some fruit from a large platter. "Arahad…can you do me a favour?"

  "Mmmm," Arahad agreed.

  "Can you give me the name of my teasing twin-friend? He seems rather disappointed I did not include him in the game of guessing."

  Elladan nudged his twin.

  Arahad swallowed his food before answering, "That's Elrohir. He's the younger one."

  "I know what it's like being second in line." Elaírha commented, glancing at Elrohir who was blushing sheepishly under the attention of the young woman and his fellow Elves.

  "I thought you were the eldest?" Elrohir confessed.

  "No. I have an elder sister. She's just…" Elaírha fell silent, unable to lie to these good people, yet unwilling to tell them a truth that was insanely wild.

  "I'm finished," Arahad interrupted. "Ellie, can you come with me paddling in the boats before I do sword stuff with Elladan?"

  "And you wonder why I try to sleep through breakfast…I rarely get any anyway." Ellie replied to Riesha, getting out of her seat and following Arahad out the door.

  Elrohir watched her leave.

  "Lady Riesha, I would be honoured to teach you to wield a sword," Elladan interrupted his brother's reverie.

  Riesha blushed. "Thank you."

  Celebrían strolled gracefully up to her husband and the man known to Bree as 'Ranger', standing next to them on the balcony overlooking the wide grassy flat next to the river where Elladan and Riesha stood waiting patiently for Arahad, as Elrohir and Elaírha pulled the small boat onto the grass so Arahad wouldn't get wet.

  "Arahad seems to have accepted his mother's death by taking Ellie into his heart." Ranger remarked quietly. "And she has become to him as close as any blood relation. Like an aunt or sister, almost." He looked to Elrond with some carefully hidden agenda in mind. "But the twins…they seem to enjoy the company of women they are not familiar with."

  Elrond glanced at him. "That is what I am afraid of. I do not want to lose them, as I lost Elros."

  "Love would come to claim them, we knew that," Celebrían reminded gently. "Those girls may yet be young, but they have good hearts, and there is much more to them than anyone can see. I know it, because every time I near them, I sense something different about them that I do not feel around other Mortals. There is no elf-blood in their veins, and yet they hold within them some kind of power."

  "Yes," Elrond agreed. "They know far more than what they say."

  Elrohir lifted Arahad from the boat and set him on dry ground. He and Elaírha watched as the boy ran up to his awaiting companions were ready to start wielding the sword for the day.

  After a moment, Ellie broke the silence. "Do they know how long it will be before the Road is clear of orcs?"

  Elrohir's heart lifted at the sound of her voice speaking to him, but dampened as he realised that as soon as the Road was clear, she would leave. "I do not know. My father has sent scouting parties out to make sure they leave the area, though no doubt they will return eventually."

  Ellie nodded, pushing the boat back into the water, jumping in and beginning the paddle upstream.

  Elrohir sighed longingly before strolling over to his brother and their latest students.

  It was late in the night, when the Elves had begun their nightly singing that Riesha looked up from her book borrowed from Rivendell's expansive library. Ranger and his son, Arahad were arguing loudly in the Hall of Flame.

  "Papa! I don't want them to go! Don't let them! Please?! Tell them to stay!" Arahad pleaded.

  Riesha exchanged glances with Elaírha who was sitting nearby, her head also emersed in a book.

  "I am not saying they will leave- though inevitably they must; their home is in the Shire and they only left to explore Middle Earth wherever they will go, is their decision. I cannot stop them if that is their choice. Peace, little one!" Ranger held up his hand. "It is long past the time you should have been in bed."

  Before Ranger could take his son away, Arahad ran over to Ellie, tugging on her arm. "Not yet, Ellie- please tell me a story first, before I go to bed."

  Ellie bit her lip. "I don't know any stories…" She put the book aside, allowing Arahad to climb into her lap.

  "Then a song- sing me a song, please?"

  "I am not much of a singer, Arahad. And I do not know many songs. Besides, I would not want to disturb the Elves' beautiful songs with my own harsh voice."

  "Tell me of your home. Tell me of you." Arahad persisted.

  "Home?" Elaírha's voice caught in her throat. She swallowed. "Home…what is there that you could possibly want to know."

  "Is not the Shire your home?"

  "The Shire is the place we live, the people we laugh and meet with. And though in the Shire there lies many who are dear to me, it is not my true home. I have not lived there all my life. I was taken in, by the kindness of a hobbit-woman by the name of Peony Took. She's a kind soul…it saddens me to know that her years are dwindling. I cannot imagine the Shire without her." Elaírha said softly, unaware that Ranger, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir listened intently.

  "Are hobbits really so small?"

  "They are," Riesha interrupted. "The tallest is no taller than you. But they are a happy people. Always merry and laughing. They like eating- 6 main meals a day! You can imagine, it was too much for us at times. And they like to drink."

  "But I thought they don't like other peoples in the Shire?"

  "Admittedly, hobbits are a shy people; but some of them keep friends with dwarves such that visit every now and then. They seem to hold a special kind of reverence for Elves. Never an Elf that went through the Shire that the hobbits saw, went without joining in a celebration of some kind, or so Peony told us." Riesha grinned. "The Hobbits don't like humans much, but there are some who are willing to see that not all humans are bad people."

  "Would they like me, do you think?" Arahad asked.

  "Definitely. You're a right-royal little troubler maker, just like the other hobbit children. You'd fit right in. Besides, if you're with us, and prove you can do work just as well as any, they don't seem to mind all that much that humans live among them. I mean- they put up with a somebody twice their height already."

  "Who's that?"

  "Ellie."

  Ellie glared at her Cheshire-cat-grinning younger sister.

  "Does your mother and father live there with you?" Arahad wanted to know.

  "No," Riesha said, fighting back tears at that thought.

  "We have not seen our families in many years. By that I mean, Riesha and I are sisters, but we have not seen our family, and our three friends, who are also sisters though no blood relation of ours, they too live without their parents." Ellie explained.

  "How come?"

  Riesha couldn't take it anymore, she stood up, moving to where she could watch the fire, hopefully without anyone noticing the tears falling from her face. She listened to Elaírha choked response.

  "We were separated, by a fate that we have no power over. It was not our decision to leave them. And if we could have gone back we would've- but now? We have spent too long away, and it was would be near impossible to give any logical or reasonable account of where we have been all these years. I don't know…I just don't know anymore. In my heart, I will love them always, but I wonder if the chance should come that we might return from whence we came- would we take it?"

  "I don't understand. Were you kidnapped? Or did you run away?"

  "Neither and yet both. The tongue of Men does not yet have the words to describe what happened, nor would any believe me if I did manage to convey my meaning to them."

  Arahad wrinkled his nose in puzzlement. "I still don't get it."

  "Never mind, Arahad. Put your mind at rest; these things are not for you to answer. Bedtime, I think." She stood up, lifting Arahad into her arms and resting him on her hip. "Ophf! You're going to be too big for this before long."

  Arahad giggled and lay his head against her shoulder, his arms around her neck tightly as they left the Hall of Flame.

  Riesha sniffed, wishing she had a tissue or a handkerchief as was more common in this world/time, whichever it was in relation to their real home. The flames burned and twisted silently in the echoing of the Elves' singing that resounded around the hall.

  A hand touched her shoulder lightly. Riesha spun around, swallowing. It was Elladan. She didn't know how she knew it was him and not Elrohir, but by the same kind of intuition Elaírha possessed at times, made her certain that it was the elder twin son of Elrond.

  "Your pain is not without need, if fate has ordained it to be this way." Elladan said softly. "For in the overcoming of grief and tragedy, we become wiser than before."

  An unknown feeling came over Riesha, and she looked into his eyes, seeing the Past Time of his life in reflected in their stormy depths. And yet tragedy lay in his path also, unknown to him or anyone save Riesha.

  Disregarding all proper etiquette or dignity, she flung her arms around him and held him close. "There is so much more to come, Elladan. I fear that it will be too late, and yet too soon."

  Elladan breathed out, unaware that he had held his breath, and pulled her close to him, promising himself never to let her leave without him being there to protect her.

  Elaírha returned to the Hall of Flame after putting a very sleepy Arahad to bed, intending to pick up her book and take it off to the bedroom she had been assigned for her stay in Rivendell, however long it may be. But seeing Riesha and Elladan- it was definitely Elladan, Elaírha was sure of that, despite not being able to see the differences in the features of the two twins- taking comfort in each others' embrace, she decided to retrieve the book early tomorrow morning.

  It was then she noticed Ranger watching her, though Elrohir and Elrond were staring at the Elf and human woman cuddling.

  "Thank you, Lady," Ranger murmured softly. "As soon as the last scouting party arrives back at Rivendell, it will be safe for you to leave on your wandering journey, if that is what you desire. They should not be more than a few days away at most. If your intentions are to return to the Shire, then I will accompany you as far as Bree."

  "And I thank you, sir," Elaírha said softly. "It was my intention to go back to the Shire…but I do not know now. Arahad seems very against it."

  "Do not let him stop you, if your heart desires the home you have made amongst the Little People. Arahad will understand." Ranger assured her.

  "I will not make a firm decision without Riesha's counsel. For wherever she goes, so too will I."

  After a moment's silence, Ranger added artfully, "I must thank you for alerting me to the ambush of orcs. My son would be dead if not for you and your sister."

  "I only wish we had been able to save your wife also."

  "You wished you could have seen further into the future so as to prevent that as well?" Ranger asked slyly.

  "I don't see the future, Araglas," Ellie replied cunningly, a knowing grin appearing on her face.

  "Then how did you know that the orcs would attack my wife and son when the Elves spoke to the hobbits who had reported no such sightings as the ones you told me about?" His question aroused the interest of Elrohir and Elrond.

  "That is between me, Riesha and Fate."

  "And how is it that you know my name when no one has given it to you?" Araglas pressed.

  "The winds whispers, my friend. It tells me many things." Elaírha smiled deviously. "Good Night, Gentlemen."

  She turned and walked away, leaving Araglas and Elrond wondering how much she knew, and Elrohir wishing he could be in Elladan's position but holding Elaírha.


	5. Mischief and Mirth

Author's Note: I hope you like this story. Please review!! In addition, I'd like to recommend the stories by Bride of Legolas. Her poems are really good too! Go read it all!

****************************************************************************************************

  "Ellie!"

  Elaírha sighed, looking longingly at her cup of tea. She sipped it, mentally preparing herself for what she knew was coming. She and Riesha had stayed in Rivendell, until the Elven scout parties came back reporting that the Road was clear once again. The two sisters had been reluctant to leave then, but knew it was then or never. Arahad had learned of their plans to leave, and threw his arms around Elaírha begging her not to go, and threatening that he would tie her up so she and Riesha would have to stay in Rivendell. Riesha had diplomatically begun explaining that they had to get home, to the boy, but Arahad let tears come to his eyes and whispered to them that he didn't want to lose them like he lost his mother. Elaírha was loathed to leave the boy in his most needful time, but pointed out he would have his father- but Arahad refused. Riesha was the first to crack, agreeing to stay. Elaírha noticed that her sister's decision came immediately after her sister looked back at Elladan. Picking Arahad up, Elaírha had declared that if Riesha was staying so was she, since she travelled nowhere without her sister.

  Now Elaírha shook her head. It had been eight years since that day, and though she felt no older, and constantly younger in the presence of so many Elves, there were times she almost wished she had gathered the will to return to the Shire. If not wiser for the Elves' teaching, then she had gained a bit more patience than when she had arrived, constantly having to deal with the headstrong teenage Arahad.__

  "Ellie!" Arahad repeated walking into the Hall of Flame where Elaírha was reading a small book of poems by the light of the fire and drinking tea. "Ellie- please tell my father I should be allowed to go out; he won't let me leave Rivendell!"

  Elaírha glanced up, watching Araglas, Arahad's father, whom she and Riesha had first known as simply 'Ranger', enter not far behind his son. The two had often had conflicts, arguments over petty things. Whenever that happened, father and son came to her to have the matter sorted out.

  "What does your father say about this?" Elaírha queried carefully.

  "The boy is overly confident in his abilities; he does not recognise his weaknesses. That would only serve to cause unneeded problems were I to take him beyond the safety of Rivendell." Araglas said firmly, making it clear to Elaírha that he wanted no resistance on the matter.

  Elaírha sighed wearily. "I hate to be in this position…but I am of the opinion Arahad should be allowed to go-" Arahad beamed proudly, to which Elaírha glanced at him sharply as a warning that she had not yet finished. "-but I agree that your father is right. You are over-confident, Arahad. Therefore, Araglas and I will discuss certain rules that you are to follow- no exceptions or excuses will be acceptable. You will abide by these rules, or wait even longer until the Elf-lords would consider you ready. Understand?"

  Arahad nodded solemnly. The Elf-lords of Rivendell would wait until he were nearing the end of a century of age before he'd be allowed to leave Rivendell again, if that was the way of things. There would be no crossing of the rules laid down.

  "If you get sick at all- I don't care if it's a simple sniffling cold or a finger cut by a slipped knife- you will return here. Colds can become a lot worse in a matter of days, and if let to take over, they can kill you. It'd be pretty pathetic to explain to everyone that you died because you were too pig-headed to come home to get over a petty cold that turned into something nasty. Same with cuts; infections can inflict damage to the put where limbs may have to be removed…got my point?" Ellie checked to make Arahad understood completely. He seemed to. "You do exactly as your father says on the trek; if he says ride home without him, I don't care how many orcs there are- you come home. I care for your father almost as much as you do- but there will be those better equipped to help him that just you; but we need to be informed of the problem if we are to find a solution." Arahad opened his mouth to protest, but Elaírha cut him off before he could say anything. "No. As your father would agree- you are too important to risk losing again. I side with you on this matter Arahad, only because I want your first expedition with some decent training in your belt to go well, and to ensure that it will prove to your father how responsible you can be, and your obedience and submission to his leadership. Your own leadership of a team or independence will come in time, but not yet. Will you abide by these rules, Arahad?"

  Arahad seemed impatient with the rules, but nodded.

  Elaírha smiled, her cheeky winning smile at him. "You understand, I just want to make sure everything goes well for you- and this way, your father won't disagree."

  Arahad couldn't help grinning.

  "Go pack then- make sure you've got extras of everything…you know my saying."

  "Shit happens." Arahad snorted, hurrying off to pack before his father could argue further, or reprimand him for swearing. Ellie silently cursed the young 

  Araglas breathed in heavily. His expression reflected his dissatisfaction with her decision. "Given the many times Arahad and I have come to you over matters where we are opposed, I know better than to judge your solution to our problems; but I am completely baffled as to why you would agree that my son should be allowed to travel beyond the safety of Rivendell."

  "I allow him to travel with his father." Ellie replied calmly. "I have also laid down the opportunity for you to command him to come home if you should feel things are going wrong or that he may be in danger. You have control of the situation when you leave here; and Arahad cannot dispute it, for fear of never leaving Rivendell until half his lifetime is gone."

  Araglas thought this through. At last he snorted with amusement. "You are very good a manipulating things to arrive at a compromise which suits both purposes."

  "My dear Araglas, we don't call it 'manipulating'. Compromising is the correct term. Even negotiating is a better word than 'manipulating'. I don't manipulate, I compromise the conditions of the original argument, discreetly negotiating it so the one with whom I would normally side gets the better end of the deal, while the other party feels that it has been satisfied anyway." Ellie smiled sweetly.

  Araglas couldn't help laughing, the sound echoing around the hall.

  "Twisting the Dúnedain around your finger again, Ellie?" Elrond remarked, strolling up behind them.

  Ellie wrinkled her nose, teasingly. "It doesn't sound right, coming from you, Master Elrond…I'm so used to hearing you speak Westron all formal and the like- it's strange to here such a commonplace saying like that being spoken by you."

  Elrond just returned her cheeky smile, raising an eyebrow. "We all do things that others believe is out of character at times. To many of the Elves, you seem to almost constantly."

  "Then perhaps my character is being out of character," Ellie replied. Then stopped to think that over. "We'll leave that debate there, before it twists my mind around any further. Did you have a specific reason for joining us, or did you just feel the need to laugh at my silliness?"

  "Charming, isn't she?" Araglas remarked mildly.

  "I believe she's managed to create a charm that can only be hers alone." Elrond commented back calmly.

  "Well, since we're all in a teasing mood, I'm going to take my leave before I become the aim of every cheeky remark. Would either of you happen to know where Elrohir is then?"

  "And let Master Elrond's younger son have to deal with your cheekiness? Do you think we are fools?" Araglas asked mockingly.

  "You, most definitely. But I'll hold off on ever calling Master Elrond a fool- for I would be the greater one for assuming that." Ellie retorted brazenly. "What makes you think I will relieve all mockery onto Elrohir?"

  "Then what do you plan to do once you find my son?" Elrond enquired, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

  Elaírha bit her lip, unable to keep herself from laughing. "That was a very tempting opportunity to leave you thinking all sorts of things then. But to tell the truth in all seriousness, I just wished to speak with him. He usually meets me here each night and we talk, but he has not come this evening. I wondered why."

  "I believe I know the cause, though no doubt he would prefer to speak of it with you himself." Elrond answered. "You will find him in the North garden."

  Elaírha nodded her thanks and left to go find Elrohir.

  Elrohir was lying on a wide bench in the garden, gazing up at the stars when he heard Elaírha nearing. He knew instinctively it was her without needing to look; she had a certain aura about her that sent his heart and mind empty of all other feelings and thoughts but her. He did not look, not until she sat on the bench next to him and glanced down at him.

  "Your father said there was something you would be wanting to tell me." She said quietly.

  "Is that why you came?" Elrohir asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide his bitterness. "Because my father felt you would be better hearing it from me?"

  "What is the matter, Elrohir? I have never known you in such a melancholy mood- I can feel it, but don't know its cause. Please tell me," she requested gently.

  Elrohir closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to find the strength to resist the power she held over him. It hurt. It hurt greatly in Elrohir's heart, but he could not. She was precious to him, and he did not want to lose her because of his own foolishness. "I am to accompany my mother to Lothlórien- east of the Misty Mountains, but west of the Anduin and south of Rivendell."

  "I know where Lothlórien is, Elrohir. What about this journey troubles you?"

  He sighed. "It is not the journey. It is not my mother, or the people in Lothlórien."

  "The problem follows you then. Regardless of where you are, it is there."

  "Yes."

  "And your brother shall be going with you?"

  "Yes."

  "And Riesha will follow him, unless she is needed elsewhere…"

  "Yes." Elrohir wondered how she knew all this, when she had not initially known the source of his troubles, but continued to answer, not wanting her to leave. He also mused whether or not she knew that which was central to this frustration he held.

  "And you are frustrated."

  It seemed she did, or was at least getting close to guessing. "Yes." He answered, turning on his side, propping his head up with his arm; watching her. She was beautiful, to his thinking at least. He wished that she would put aside her boyish habits, walk gracefully as he had long imagined she already knew how, and wear a dress not the same breeches and plain shirts that she wore so often. Like always, she wore her deep red hair back tightly in a bun.

  As a boy, Arahad had recognised that Elrohir wanted to know more about her, and told him that she _did_ wear nightgowns in summer, when it was hot. According to her adopted nephew/brother, Elaírha liked in summer, to wait until everything was quiet and then stand out on the balcony of her room, letting the cool night breezes flow over her. Elrohir wished her balcony did not face the waterfalls, for there was nowhere he might stand quietly to watch her.

  She was silent a moment, before looking into his grey eyes that held depths she could not determine with words. Her face expressed her puzzlement. "I sense that I am part of this problem somehow…but I cannot feel how."

  "Feel? Lady, have you decided to give up on sight?" Elrohir teased. "Please continue; you were going so well."

  Elaírha smiled mysteriously, before lying down next to him.

  Elrohir swallowed, trying to control his breathing, even as his heart raced. He reached out tentatively to stroke her cheek. She gazed at him, a small knowing smile appearing on her face as he touched her so gently.

  "You feel that we are too distant from one another, that our relationship has not progressed any further, like that of our siblings, and you are afraid to move closer, for fear that I should move further away." Elaírha whispered softly. She looked him straight in the eye, and he saw, and yet somehow _felt _similar emotions coming from her as those he felt in his own heart; uncertainty, to a lesser degree frustration, but most of all there was love, as strong as the foundations of Rivendell.

  "The Stars know how much I love you," he whispered in reply, kissing her tenderly on her lips. Elrohir lowered her gently to the bench again, not daring to break their first kiss. She wrapped her arms about him, running her fingers through his long dark hair. At last, he drew back for breath, her breathing as rapid as his. It left her speechless with awe. "Come with me," he urged. "Come to Lothlórien."

  She kissed him in answer. Elrohir revelled in the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his own, stirring feelings within him he had not experienced since adolescence. She withdrew from the sweet kiss reluctantly. "We are going to have visitors in a moment."

  "I don't care," Elrohir spoke, before drawing her in again.

  They had several more precious moments before they were cut short by the amused comment, "Elrohir, I hate to interrupt you, but your father would like a few words with your brother…and whoever else you might be taking with you, about the journey for when you leave tomorrow."

  "Tomorrow?!" Elaírha exclaimed. "You did not tell me it was so soon!"

  "I would have come to tell you…but you sought me out first." Elrohir protested.

  "Indeed," Ellie raised an eyebrow.

  Elrohir rose, and gave her a hand up. Glancing sheepishly at Glorfindel, he held tight to Elaírha's hand as they walked past Elrond's friend to the stairs leading back into the halls of Rivendell. Glorfindel followed, unable to keep from grinning as he walked behind them.

  "I can't imagine the scene poor Erestor will have to break in on. He and I drew straws to see which one of us would have to retrieve Elladan and Lady Riesha, believing the sight of those two together would be enough to embarrass us. Our assumption had been that you two were only talking, as is your habit. I see you've proceeded much further in your relationship than the gossiping Elves have been telling." Glorfindel remarked casually. "If you are both this far, one can only wonder how far your siblings have moved in their relationship."

  "Are you sure, you're not one of those gossiping Elves?" Elaírha asked cheekily. "You seem to enjoy telling us of such matters."

  "I think I say it, mostly to watch Elrohir's cheeks blush…he's very fond of you. And quite shy when it comes to speaking of his Lady-friend. His fellows of arms training often ask the twins questions about the two human Ladies…but only Elladan dares to answer."

  Ellie looked up at Elrohir, who was indeed blushing, unable to meet her gaze. "That's so adorable." She stuck her tongue out, to show that she too was teasing.

  Elrohir eyed her, mischief twinkling in his eyes as they came to the hallway where Elrond's study was. He stopped suddenly, turning Elaírha into his arms for another kiss.

  Glorfindel snorted with amusement, walking past them to open the doors to Elrond's study.

  "My Lord Glorfindel…did you not find them?" Elrond asked.

  "I did, my Lord Elrond…I found them similarly as to how you find them now." Glorfindel replied, inviting Elrond and his Lady to step out into the hallway.

  Elrohir did not cease his affection for the woman he now called his Lady, though they were not yet engaged or married. There would be no other for him, nor would she accept any other love but his. 

  Araglas entered the hallway to find it blocked. "Elrohir, Lady Ellie…if I might get past?"

  Arahad decided at that moment to make his appearance. "Ellie, you've got to let him breathe sometime. How else is he supposed to talk to his parents about his journey tomorrow." He grinned.

  At this comment, Ellie broke the embrace to glare at her young charge. "You should be nicer- I did help you win over your father into letting you go with him whenever that should be."

  "But the sooner Elrohir discusses matters, the sooner you can be back tongue-wrestling," Arahad added cheekily, ducking out of the way before Elaírha could grab him.

  "Arahad!" she exclaimed, blushing embarrassedly. She reached out to grab him, but was halted by Elrohir's arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

  "Don't deny it- I have eyes and can see clearly what you were doing." Arahad teased.

  "Why do boys have to be such brats?" Ellie asked rhetorically.

  Elrohir kissed her neck. "Worry not about him; I will chase him down for you later. Although he does have a point."

  "Which one are you agreeing with?" Ellie queried.

  "The sooner I talk to my parents about the details of tomorrow's journey, the sooner I can be back with you…"

  Ellie couldn't help but smile.

  Erestor, red-faced and distracted, hurried round the corner, a smitten Elladan and Riesha in tow. He stopped abruptly upon seeing so many people in the hallway. He saw Glorfindel. "Next time, you can find them. You have no idea what state I found them in…Elbereth help us! I had never thought to see the eldest son of Elrond in such a childish manner, since he was just a young lad!"

  Elaírha gaped in astonishment. She giggled. "What exactly were they doing may I ask?"

  "I dare not answer in such company…" Erestor shook his head, blinking profusely, as though trying to clear the stained image from his eyes.

  Elaírha looked from Elladan to Riesha then commented quietly, "Oh." She tried very hard not to crack into a smile or laugh. She failed. "I think we should make bedrooms off limits. At least for you two, it seems."

  Elrohir stared in bewilderment at his elder twin brother, who had the decency to look a little bit sheepish.

  "Stars above…what Master Elrond should think of the trouble we're causing among his sons," Elaírha bit her lip, though her mirth was evident. She turned to Elrohir and kissed him on the cheek. "I had better leave before things become any worse in your parents' minds."

  Elrohir nodded. "If you pack, I will wake you tomorrow morning."

  "Oh? And how do we know bedrooms shouldn't be off limits for you both as well?" Riesha grinned wickedly.

  Ellie flicked her sister on the back of the head. "You come with me. I'm beginning to think you need a chaperone…"

  Elrond raised an eyebrow at his two sons, both of whom suddenly appeared very sheepish in light of their brazen actions before.

  Arahad laughed. "So whom do we sign the bets up with to guess who gets married first?"

******************************************************************************************

A/N: Please review- the button's just below here…even a single word will do!


	6. A Change of Plans

Author's Note: Sorry it's shorter than usual, (and probably not to your liking) but I needed to fill in a few minor gaps, and since I don't have a lot of time to write lately, you'll have to survive on this until next weekend.

*****************************************************************************************

  It was well before sunrise when Elrohir emerged from his room to find Elladan strolling up, a worried look on his face.

  "Riesha has gone. She is not in her room," Elladan said quietly, so not to wake any Elves who might still be walking the Paths of Dreams.

  Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "And what were you doing in her bedroom at this early hour of morning?"

  A small smirk lit Elladan's face before he remembered that because Riesha wasn't there, he hadn't been able to… "What does it matter? We needed to wake the Ladies up at this time anyway, if they are to accompany us to Lothlórien. But Riesha has gone!"

  "Perhaps she could not sleep and went for a walk?" Elrohir suggested. "I will help you find her once I have awakened my Lady."

  Elrohir went to move on, but was stopped by Elladan, who put a hand on his chest to stop his younger brother. "You seem much happier than you have been since you first laid eyes on Ellie. Less than a few days ago, you were at the height of melancholy. You have turned that around in the space of a single night. What happened?"

  Elrohir couldn't help smiling proudly. "Our first kiss…never had I imagined it as sweet as it was in reality. Our love ran high along with our other emotions- we shared them all. If not for Glorfindel, I do not know what else might have occurred last night."

  Elladan smirked. "Much later than I had thought you and she might take, but you progress far in such short time…"

  Elrohir returned his twin's smirk. "And from what I hear, yourself and your Lady are moving into matters that might leave you a father sooner than any marriage arrangements can be made."

  Elladan grinned. "Nay, the Lady is a maiden still."

  "I doubt for long," Elrohir teased. "Fear not, your Lady will not have strayed far. Never without first telling yourself and her sister, and neither of her confidents would allow her to leave without their protection."

  Elladan nodded his thanks. "I will meet you in Ellie's room with breakfast. Hopefully, Riesha might have returned to her own room by then."

  Elrohir inclined his head in acquiescence and was finally allowed to pass, strolling the halls of Rivendell to Elaírha's apartment.

  Elrohir knocked softly on Elaírha's door, in case she might already be awake. When he heard no reply or movement from within, he opened the door and walked in, his Elven feet making no sound at all. He shut the door and peered in the dim light at the figure lying on the bed. Outside the night sky gave way to the lights of dawn, though the sun was yet to make an appearance. Stepping closer, Elrohir realised that the woman sleeping there was not Ellie…

  He grinned and chuckled. Ellie had obviously argued with her sister and won; for it was Riesha who slept in Ellie's bed. But then where was Ellie?

  The tranquil sound of the waterfall became obvious to Elrohir and he stepped out onto the balcony, where Elaírha lay on a blanket looking up at the sky. For a moment, Elrohir wondered if she too had her mind on the Paths of Dreams, but remembered that humans did not have that ability as she turned her head to look at him. "Morning," she greeted softly.

  Elrohir sat next to her, stroking her cheek. As always, her deep red hair was pulled back in a tight bun that seemed as though it would never let her hair fall onto her shoulders. "Elladan comes soon, carrying breakfast. No doubt he will find it amusing that Riesha has spent the night hear under your wary vigilance. He was worried when he could not find her in her own room."

  Ellie smiled, reaching out to guide his face down to hers for a kiss. "It seems my astute sense of duty and propriety are much stronger than hers…and Elladan does naught to encourage to be like that."

  "My brother loves her…he intends to marry, though when I cannot say, but I would not think much later than a few years, since you and she are Mortal…"

  Elaírha sighed, sitting up. "That's going to be a real problem, isn't it?"

  "I would not say so- the children of Elrond are all counted among the Half-Elven; we have a choice, and until now we have chosen to live among the Eldar."

  "It's more than that Elrohir. But speak of it no more- I do not want it to spoil this day."

  Elrohir kissed her once more before helping her to her feet and inside where Elladan was just walking in with a large tray of assorted foods. He saw Elrohir and Elaírha, then looked over to the young woman sleeping on the bed. "Riesha!" he exclaimed.

  Riesha awoke instantly, seeing Elladan put the tray on Ellie's desk and then join her on the bed.

  Elaírha surveyed the passionate Elf and woman rolling on her bed as they kissed, oblivious to all else. "Should we save them some breakfast in case they decide to come up for air?" she asked Elrohir, passing him a peach from the tray before taking one herself.

  Elrohir grinned. "I think perhaps for them, food is not necessary for survival so long as they have each other."

  "I don't like the idea that Elladan's going to eat my sister."

  "Well, Riesha's doing a fairly good job of eating my brother."

  "If their faces start turning blue, tell me, so we can separate them before they suffocate each other."

  "Indeed," Elrohir remarked, sitting down in the chair at Elaírha's desk. "I'm beginning to think about what you said earlier- about your sense of duty? I had originally thought that was because you were the elder sister, but apparently my elder brother does not feel the same way, and I have in his stead taken up this sense of responsibility."

  "Will you please be quiet!" Elladan requested sharply, but resuming his attention to a smug-grinning Riesha.

  "It is my room!" Elaírha protested. "If you want to continue your business, do it elsewhere- I have to bath and dress appropriately for the ride."

  Riesha sighed, regretfully. "She does have a point, my love. The sooner we are away, the sooner we can be at Lothlórien and we can pick up where we left off."

  "So long?" Elladan whispered seductively, claiming yet another kiss.

  "Well…before then if we can be out of Ellie's watchful eye for long enough…" Riesha grinned wickedly, as Elladan lifted her from the bed and they headed out the door.

  Elrohir and Elaírha watched them go. Ellie looked to Elrohir. "Keep an eye on them for me. I don't trust their judgement of trouble."

  Elrohir nodded in agreement, before taking his leave.

  Celebrían eyed her twin sons waiting helping Riesha and Ellie attach their bags to the packhorse. She was struck with wonder whether either of her sons might try to propose to his chosen Lady once they reached the beautiful, and highly romantic Elven kingdom of Lothlórien. She looked back to Elrond, who was also watching them, impassively. She kissed him. "We do not have to worry about our sons…they will make their choice, and we must support

  Ellie turned around, an excited smile on her face; but it faded. Her face paled, and she appeared suddenly afraid and her face twisted in pain. She cried out as curved her back as though some great force had hit it, falling to her knees. Elrohir caught her in his arms before she collapsed completely.

  Riesha swung round to her sister. "What is it?"

  Elaírha whimpered, and the screamed again, writhing painfully in Elrohir's arms. "Abigail…" she sobbed.

  "You can feel it this far away!?" Riesha exclaimed.

  "She's nearer…somewhere…a northern village." Elaírha moaned, her face red with tears.

  "But I didn't see anything!" Riesha protested. "If it is danger- why haven't I Seen anything?"

  "Go!" Elaírha shrieked agonizingly. "Ride! You will See…ah!"

  Riesha swallowed hard. Tears welled up in her own eyes as she watched her sister's pain, and wondered what could be happening to Abigail to make it hurt so much, and at so far a distance…Riesha turned to Elladan. "I have to go," she whispered desperately.

  Elladan glanced at his brother holding his Lady.  

  "Take the horses," Elrond commanded of his eldest son, interrupting the shock of the situation. "Help as you can. Your mother will wait here."

  Araglas and Arahad appeared, mounting their horses also, as Riesha and Elladan obeyed the Master of Rivendell.

  "A northern village," Araglas repeated what information Ellie had been able to give them.

  "I don't know where," Elaírha whispered apologetically, shaking her head. Her lips trembled. "You must hurry- they will kill her!"

  Riesha looked like she was going to be sick, when she turned to Elladan. "I think I know where now…and Ellie's right. If we do not reach her soon; they will kill Abigail."

***************************************************************************************************

Please review! I appreciate all comments. ^_^


End file.
